


You'll never know my sins: Zweite Chancen

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Year That Never Was
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacks Sünden. Oder was er als diese betrachtet. (post-2.01 Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang)</p>
<p>Nach seiner Rückkehr blickt Jack auf seine Beziehung mit Ianto und deren Entwicklung zurück. Von seinen Erinnerungen gequält, vertraut er sich dem jungen Waliser an.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll never know my sins: Zweite Chancen

Titel: You’ll never know my sins: Zweite Chancen  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Episode: - -  
Wörter: ~4800  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Team  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: R, slash, oneshot  
Beta: T‘Len  
Archiv: ja  
  
Summe: Jacks Sünden. Oder was er als diese betrachtet. (post-2.01 Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang)  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soundtrack: Melissa Etheridge – Angels would fall  
  
  
The rope that's wrapped around me  
Is cutting through my skin  
And the doubts that have surrounded me  
Are finding their way in  
I keep it close to me  
Like a holy man prays  
In my desperate hour  
It's better, better that way  
  
Have mercy on my soul  
I will never let you know  
Where my mind has been  
  
I wanted more than truth  
I can taste it on my breath  
I would give my life, just for a little death  
  
I'll just turn around and go  
You will never know my sin  
  
  
  
Er hatte sich geschworen, dieses Mal alles besser zu machen. Wenn er eine zweite Chance bekam. Wenn er sie wiedersah. Gwen und Tosh und Owen und… Ianto. Er würde alles für eine zweite Chance mit Ianto tun; einer Chance, es dieses Mal richtig zu machen. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren… Jahrzehnten… war er nicht mit einem Auge bereits auf der Suche nach einer neuen Eroberung, während er noch das Bett mit einer anderen teilte.   
  
Ianto war so sehr wie er - ein kaputtes, zerbrochenes Ding, doch immer noch in der Lage, weiter zu existieren, zu leben und sogar wieder zu lieben – dass es ihm Angst bereitete. Es war ein verlockender Gedanke, nicht mehr alleine zu sein; sich mit jemand teilen zu können, der verstehen würde… aber Jack kannte seine dunklen Seiten, die Schatten zu gut, um sich zu wünschen, dass jemand anderem das gleiche Schicksal wiederfuhr.   
  
Und doch… unter der jugendlichen Fassade des anderen Mannes fand Jack die kalten Echos der gleichen Dunkelheit, der gleichen Leere, der gleichen Verluste, die er in sich selbst spürte. Aber auch Licht und Leben und Wärme… Akzeptanz und Mitgefühl und Toleranz, die ihn anzogen wie Kerzenschein eine Motte.   
  
Er hatte zuerst geglaubt, es wäre der Reiz des Neuen. Und er war ehrlich genug sich einzugestehen, dass es seinem Ego schmeichelte, als Ianto ihn förmlich stalkte und auch vor einem Flirt nicht zurückschreckte, um an den Job bei Torchwood zu gelangen.   
  
Er war fasziniert von den widersprüchlichen Signalen, die Ianto aussandte. Davon, wie Iantos Körper auf seine Nähe und seine Pheromone reagierte, wenn er „zufällig“ zu dicht hinter ihm stand, um über Iantos Schulter sehen zu können, während sie ein neues Artefakt in den Archiven verstauten, die langsam begannen, diesen Namen zu verdienen. Oder er Ianto scharf Luft holen hörte, als er „versehentlich“ mit den Fingerspitzen Iantos Handrücken streifte, als er nach der Tasse griff, die ihm der andere Mann reichte. Nach dem ersten Mal stellte er sicher, solche „Versehen“ bei jeder Gelegenheit zu wiederholen, was dazu führte, dass Owen sich häufiger lautstark Bemerkungen über „Chefs, die ihre Pfoten nicht  bei sich behalten könnten“ erlaubte und Suzie ihn nachdenklich anstarrte. Er ignorierte Suzies Blicke und den Spott des zynischen Arztes; ignorierte die Schatten, die über Iantos Gesicht glitten und sein Unbehagen kommunizierten, bevor sie seine übliche Maske wegwischte.   
  
Jack hatte sich selbst drei Monate gegeben; Zeit genug das Rätsel Jones Ianto Jones zu lösen, dachte er. Doch bevor sie vorbei waren, wirbelte Police Constable Gwen Cooper in ihr Leben und seine rechte Hand Suzie Costello entpuppte sich als Mörderin. Suzie schoss ihm in den Kopf und brachte sich danach um und Jack begann, sein Urteilsvermögen; seine Fähigkeiten, ein Team zu führen und Torchwood 3 zu leiten, in Zweifel zu ziehen. Und dann war da Gwen, mit ihren endlosen Fragen und ihren Herausforderungen. So impulsiv, so menschlich. Sie erinnerte ihn an seine verlorengegangene Rose und er wusste, dass er sie brauchte. Nicht als Ersatz für Suzie, sondern als Gewissen; eine emotionale Instanz. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich trotz ihrer festen Beziehung mehr als nur ein wenig von ihm angezogen fühlte, machte das Ganze noch perfekter.   
  
Sein neues Spielzeug sorgte dafür, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Ianto immer mehr in den Hintergrund verschwand. Es wurde zu einer Selbstverständlichkeit, dass der junge Waliser all die Dinge erledigte, die niemand sonst erledigen wollte. Owen gewöhnte sich rasch an, nach einer Autopsie in den nächsten Pub zu verschwinden und es Ianto zu überlassen, den Autopsiebereich zu schrubben und die Leichen zu entsorgen. Tosh war erleichtert, einen Teil der Routine-Instandhaltungsarbeiten des Hubs und langweilige Stunden des Durchsehens von CCTV-Bändern und Datenbanken in Iantos Hände zu legen – was ihr mehr Zeit ließ, sich interessanteren Dingen und Projekten zuzuwenden. Gwen genoss, den Papierkram, der während ihrer Zeit bei der Polizei in der Regel ihr zugeschoben worden war, nun selbst an jemanden – sprich, Ianto - weiter zu schieben, der in der Nahrungskette unter ihr stand und sich statt dessen der weit interessanteren Arbeit im Feld zu widmen. Ianto räumte hinter ihnen auf, sorgte dafür dass sie immer mit Kaffee und Essen versorgt waren, kümmerte sich um Janet und die anderen Weevils, um Myfanwy und  welche Geschöpfe sonst noch den Weg in die Vaults fanden.   
  
Er brachte Jack Kaffee und Essen, bevor der selbst wusste, dass er hungrig war; widmete seinem Mantel mehr Aufmerksamkeit als mancher einem Kind. Kleine Notizen in Iantos penibler Handschrift erinnerten ihn an Anrufe, die er erledigen musste und an Berichte für UNIT und Whitehall, die darauf warteten, dass er sie unterschrieb.   
  
Es war so einfach, sich daran zu gewöhnen. An die schlanke Gestalt in den sexy Anzügen; die höfliche, gelassene Stimme, die ihn Sir nannte und nur manchmal, wenn er ihn dazu aufforderte, auch Jack. An die langen Blicke, die er von Zeit zu Zeit auf sich spürte, und die Hitze in Iantos Wangen trieben, wenn er bemerkte, dass Jack ihn dabei ertappte.   
  
Daran, wie Iantos Körper gegen seinen vibrierte, wenn er ihn in einer Ecke des Archives – günstigerweise außerhalb des Erfassungsbereichs des CCTVs – gegen die Wand presste und die Hände um Iantos Gesicht legte, um die Lippen zu küssen, die ihn den ganzen Tag mit ihrem höflichen, nichtssagendem und doch alles versprechendem Lächeln gereizt hatten. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er zurückwich, war er der Lösung des Rätsels keinen Millimeter näher gekommen, war die Maske sicher über Iantos Gesicht. Da war kein Spalt in der – stets mit passender, geschmackvoller Krawatte getarnten – Rüstung, die Ianto Jones trug, die Jacks Neugier erlauben würde, einen Meisel anzusetzen und den Mann darunter zu entblößen.   
  
Es irritierte ihn genug, dass er eines Nachts, als er die anderen nach Hause geschickt hatte und er Ianto über einem Stapel vergilbter Akten brütend vorfand, mit seinem Wriststrip dafür sorgte, dass die Kamera in der Ecke einen „technischen Defekt“ erlitt. Als Ianto aufsah und ihn fragte, ob er etwas brauche, drehte Jack ihn samt Stuhl herum und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. Er sah zu ihm auf und legte beide Hände auf Iantos Knie, schob sie ein wenig weiter auseinander, während seine Daumen der inneren Hosennaht nach oben folgten, die Finger ausgespreizt, um so viel wie möglich von der Wärme zu spüren, die durch den dünnen, glatten Stoff blutete. Ianto fragte nichts. Sie sprachen kein Wort. Er legte nur seine Hände auf Jacks Schultern und für einen Moment sah es aus, als würde er sich dafür entscheiden, ihn weg zu stoßen… doch dann schluckte er nur und schloss die Augen, als Jacks Finger seinen Gürtel öffneten und den Reißverschluss nach unten zogen.   
  
Jack entdeckte, dass Iantos Haut nach Kaffee, Seife, Staub und salzig-metallischem Schweiß schmeckte, doch er kam den Gedanken hinter der eleganten, glatten, blassen Stirn keinen Schritt näher. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab, zischte leise als er aufstand und seine Knie vom harten Boden schmerzten; wehrte die Hand ab, die halbherzig und unsicher nach ihm griff, als er sich vorbeugte, um Ianto auf die Schläfe zu küssen, bevor er den Raum verließ. Er warf sich auf die Pritsche in seinem Bunker, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Nacken und starrte nach oben an die rissige Betondecke, Iantos Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, sein ersticktes Stöhnen in den Ohren, während seine eigene Erregung ins Nichts verebbte.  
  
Jack kannte das Sprichwort, dass man vorsichtig sein solle, was man sich wünsche – denn es könnte in Erfüllung gehen. Er hatte seine Bedeutung nie wirklich verstanden.  
  
Bis er sich tief im Kellergewirr des Hubs einem Cyberding gegenüber sah, von dem Ianto behauptete, es wäre ein menschliches Wesen und die Frau, die er liebe. Bis sich sein Wunsch erfüllte, zu wissen, wer Ianto Jones wirklich war und welche Geheimnisse er verbarg.  
  
Aller Logik nach hätte es das Ende sein sollen. Er hätte Iantos Erinnerungen löschen und ihm seinem Schicksal überlassen sollen. Manchmal wusste er, dass er Ianto damit einen Gefallen getan hätte; dass Ianto es vielleicht sogar vorgezogen hätte, wieder den Lauf der Webley an der Stirn zu fühlen und er dieses Mal nicht zögerte, den Abzug zu betätigen…   
  
Aber er ließ ihn nicht gehen. Schickte ihn nach Hause und befahl Owen, bei ihm zu bleiben und sicher zu stellen, dass Ianto nicht mit scharfen Gegenständen spielte oder beschloss, vor ein Auto zu laufen. Owen knurrte und fluchte und weigerte sich zunächst, bevor der Arzt in ihm gewann und er Ianto etwas aus einer braunen Medizinflasche ohne Aufschrift einflößte. An diesem Punkt interessierte es Jack nicht wirklich, was es war, aber Ianto schien so weit aus seiner Erstarrung in die Gegenwart zurück zu kehren, dass er wortlos und widerstandslos in seiner blutdurchtränkten Kleidung hinter Owen her trottete. Er bestand darauf, dass Gwen nach Hause ging und dass Tosh sie bis zu ihrer Wohnungstür begleitete.  
  
Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte Jack damit, Blut und den Makel seiner eigenen Ignoranz von den Wänden und Böden zu schrubben. Und Suzies spöttischem Gelächter zu lauschen, das in seinen Ohren widerhallte.  
  
Im Morgengrauen stand er auf dem Kai und starrte in die in Nebelschwaden gehüllte Bay hinaus, bevor er Owen eine SMS schickte, dass er bei Ianto bleiben sollte, bis er ihn ablöste. Weitere Textnachrichten mit der Anweisung, den Tag zu Hause zu bleiben, gingen an Toshiko und Gwen. Er kannte Tosh zu gut, nachdem sie den Schock überwunden hatte, würde es sie in den Fingern jucken, die Technik der Cybermen näher zu studieren und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Niemand, nicht einmal er selbst, durfte dieses Wissen je besitzen.   
  
Sie hatten keine Einrichtungen, um die Konversion-Unit zu vernichten, aber er konnte sie Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen und in sicheren Behältern verstauen, bis er eine Möglichkeit dazu fand, sie zu zerstören. Er musste heraus finden, wer der grauhaarige Japaner war, den Ianto in den Hub gebracht hatte und welche Rolle er in dem allen spielte. Früher oder später würde ihn jemand vermissen. Mit dem, was von seinem Gesicht übrig war und den in sein Fleisch gebetteten Cyberkomponenten war es schwer, eine plausible Erklärung für seinen Tod zu konstruieren. Lisa Hallett war bereits vor Monaten in Canary Wharf gestorben, so mussten sie sich keine Gedanken darum machen, dass jemand sich Sorgen um ihren Verbleib machte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, ihren Körper von den Cyberkomponenten zu trennen, sie musste mit ihnen vernichtet werden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie mit dem blonden Mädchen tun sollten, dass nur kam, um Pizza zu liefern und blieb, um von einem Monster in einer Metallrüstung getötet zu werden. Für solche Fälle hatte sogar Torchwood keine Vorschriften.   
  
Danach würde er den Raum versiegeln; wenn es sein musste, ihn eigenhändig zumauern.   
  
Jack lehnte gegen die Metallbrüstung, spürte ihre Kälte durch seine Kleidung dringen und in seine Handflächen beißen und der Schrei, mit dem sich seine Wut und Frustration, die Enttäuschung und seine Trauer Luft verschafften, ging im Tuten eines der pittoresken Fischerboote unter, das unter ihm durch den Nebel glitt. Die Morgensonne ließ die Tränen auf seinen Wangen wie feinste Tautropfen schimmern.   
  
Er kehrte mit brennender Kehle und einem hohlen Gefühl in der Brust zurück in den Hub und tat, was getan werden musste.  
  
Owen öffnete die Tür von Iantos Wohnung, als Jack Stunden später vor ihr stand, gerade weit genug, um an ihm vorbei zu stürmen. Wortlos.   
  
Er fand Ianto in seinem Bett, schlafend; frische Nadelmale an der Innenseite seines Ellbogens und eine leere Kanüle auf dem Nachttisch verrieten, dass Owen dafür gesorgt hatte. Jack zog einen Stuhl ans Bett, setzte sich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete.   
  
Als er Ianto husten hörte, war es draußen dunkel und Jack hatte den Stuhl gegen einen Stehplatz am Fenster eingetauscht. Es drang nur wenig Licht in den Raum, vom Flur, in dem eine Lampe brannte durch die offene Tür; der matte, orangefarbene Schein der Laterne auf dem anderen Straßenseite. Es war genug, dass Jack erkennen konnte, dass Ianto die Augen geöffnet hatte, als er sich umdrehte. Er trat zum Bett und etwas brach in ihm in scharfkantige Stücke, als der andere Mann wegzuckte und das Gesicht ins Kissen vergrub, als er die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.   
  
Jacks Finger gruben sich in sein Haar und zwangen sein Gesicht zurück; er ignorierte den leisen Schmerzenslaut, der über Iantos Lippen kam. Doch seine Wut verflog so rasch wie sie aufgeflammt war und als er in die weiten, hoffnungslosen Augen des jungen Mannes blickte, lockerten seine Finger von selbst ihren harten Griff und die Berührung ging übergangslos in ein besänftigendes Streicheln über schweißverklebtes, dunkles Haar über, mehr Liebkosung als etwas anderes.   
  
Aller Logik nach hätte es das Ende sein sollen.  
  
Jack hatte immer gewusst, dass Logik nur sehr wenig mit seiner Existenz zu tun hatte.   
  
Und so blieb Ianto am Leben und seine Erinnerungen intakt.   
  
Ianto kehrte in den Hub und an seine Arbeit zurück und gab vor, das Misstrauen nicht zu bemerken, mit dem jeder seiner Schritte verfolgt wurde. Er schwieg und servierte Kaffee und räumte hinter ihnen auf. Gwen erledigte ihren Papierkram wieder selbst und murrte über die verschwendete Zeit. Tosh änderte die Zugangscodes zum CCTV und den Datenbanken, auch wenn sie ihn einen Moment entschuldigend ansah, als er zum ersten Mal versuchte, seine Arbeit an einem Programm fortzusetzen, mit der er Wochen zuvor angefangen hatte, und einen Alarm auslöste. Owen ignorierte ihn die meiste Zeit über, entwickelte es fast zu einer eigenen Kunstform, dem anderen Mann aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn er es nicht tat, wetzte er seine scharfe Zunge an Ianto, bis Jack ihn zurückpfiff.  
  
Jack versuchte, nicht zu sehen, wie Ianto Distanz zu ihm hielt. Wie er sein Zusammenzucken zu überspielen suchte, wenn Jack unvermittelt hinter oder neben ihm auftauchte. Wie sein Blick irgendwo hinter Jack auf die Wand gerichtet blieb, wenn er ihm Kaffee brachte oder Unterlagen, die seiner Unterschrift harrten. Er ignorierte den halb panischen, halb hoffnungsvollen Blick, mit dem sich Ianto zu ihm umwandte, als er nach seinem Alptraum mit den Faeries aus seinem Büro trat und den anderen Mann trotz der späten Stunde bei der Arbeit fand. Er ignorierte, dass er für Iantos Anwesenheit so dankbar war, dass er sich nur mit Mühe davon zurückhielt, ihn zu küssen und stattdessen nur seine Schulter berührte.   
  
Iantos blasse Haut zeigte noch die Spuren der Misshandlungen, die er in den Brecon Beacons erlitten hatte, als er das erste Mal in Jacks engem Bett im Bunker und in Jacks Armen einschlief.   
  
Tosh' Worte über das, was Ianto dachte, rangen in seinen Ohren, als sein Mund zum zweiten Mal die blasse Haut erkundete und Jack versuchte, auf die einzige Weise zu heilen, die er verstand.  
  
Doch zwischen seinen eigenen Wünschen und der Realität; zwischen dem Versuch, Ianto vor weiteren Verletzungen zu bewahren - und sich selbst – blieben ihnen nur Momente. Kameradschaft und Freundschaft und Sex und Intimität, eins davon oder zwei oder drei oder vielleicht alle gleichzeitig, sie gaben diesen Momenten nie Namen; leugneten ihre Bedeutung. Es war sicherer so, für sie beide.  
  
So baute sich, was auch immer das war, was sie hatten, auf einem fragilen Fundament aus Geheimnissen, Lügen, Betrug, Blut und Tränen und endlosem Schweigen auf.   
  
Bis Owen ihn tötete und er in eine Welt im Chaos zurückkehrte, nur um erneut in Dunkelheit zu versinken, als ein Monster aus den Tiefen des Rifts Leben um Leben aus ihm herausriss. Die Welt, die er zu retten versuchte, versank in einem roten Nebel aus unbeschreiblichem Schmerz und er wusste nie, dass er schrie bis seine Kehle blutete, bevor ihn das Nichts mit sich riss.  
  
Er umarmte Gwen und Tosh, küsste Ianto und verzieh‘ Owen, doch er konnte sich selbst nicht vergeben.   
  
Und als ihn das Geräusch der TARDIS wie einen zweiten Herzschlag umgab, überlegte er nicht. Jack packte die Hand des Doktors in einen Rucksack und lief über den Plass, auf die unscheinbare, blaue Policebox zu, die bereits wieder begann, aus der Existenz zu schimmern. Er legte alle Kraft in einen letzten, verzweifelten Sprung und prallte hart gegen die Außenwand der TARDIS.   
  
Ein vager Gedanke, dass nicht einmal er in der Lage sein würde, dies zu überleben, glitt durch sein Bewusstsein, bevor sie durch Zeit und Raum katapultiert wurden und jedes einzelne Molekül in seinem Körper zu explodieren schien - dann dachte Jack überhaupt nichts mehr, bis er in altvertraute Augen in einem fremden, jungen Gesicht starrte.  
  
Jack hätte wissen müssen, dass das Universum mit zweiten Chancen geizte. Und er hatte offenbar bereits alle aufgebraucht die ihm zugestanden wurden, als er mit Dalekstaub bedeckt auf Satellite 5 aufwachte, allein, umgeben von Schweigen und Tod und mit den Erinnerungen an ein Blutbad und daran, gestorben zu sein. Er war der einzige Überlebende in einer Orbitalstation voller Leichen. Keine TARDIS, kein Doctor, keine Rose. Keine Spur von Lynda-with-an-y irgendwo auf der Game Station.   
  
Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er noch nicht den vollen Preis für seine Unsterblichkeit bezahlt hatte – Unsterblichkeit, die er nie verlangt hatte.   
  
Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er für all die Leben, in die er zurückgezerrt worden war, einen Preis bezahlen würde und niemand danach fragte, ob es gerecht war.  
  
Es war eine der Gewissheiten, die ihn später halbwegs bei Verstand hielten, als er in den Eingeweiden der Valiant angekettet war und der Master sich damit vergnügte, sein unsterbliches Spielzeug mit immer neuen und noch grausameren Methoden zu töten.  
  
Er bezahlte seine Schuld – denn es war seine Schuld, die TARDIS war ans Ende des Universums, ans Ende der Zeit gereist, um ihn abzuschütteln, und wäre er mit den anderen gegangen, als sie Kaffee holten oder hätte er nur eine Sekunde länger gebraucht, um den Plass zu überqueren und die TARDIS wäre bereits weggewesen, dann hätte der Doctor nie Professor Yana gefunden und… Er beendete diesen Gedanken nie.   
  
Das andere, was ihn davor bewahrte, in einem blutdurchzogenen Nebel von Wahnsinn zu versinken, als er wieder und wieder starb, war der Gedanke an den jungen Mann, der jetzt neben ihm im Dunklen lag und ihn so fest umklammerte, dass seine Gliedmaßen begannen, taub zu werden, als Jack seine Sünden in Iantos Nacken flüsterte.  
  
Er dachte an sie alle. An Gwen Optimismus und ihre Widerspenstigkeit. An Toshikos zerbrechliche Stärke, wie elegantes Porzellan über einem Kern aus Jade. An Owen: seine Zunge so scharf wie seine Skalpelle, sein Zynismus wie die Stacheln eines Igels seine Verletzlichkeit beschützend. Er dachte an all die Menschen, die er in seiner Zeit auf der Erde und an anderen Orten kennen, und manche von ihnen sogar lieben gelernt hatte, bis ihre Gesichter und ihre Namen ineinander verschwammen.   
  
Doch in seinen dunkelsten Stunden floh er zu der Erinnerung an einen jungen Mann, der es einmal gewagt hatte, ihm ins Gesicht zu schreien, dass er ein Monster wäre.   
  
Selbst als der Master sich damit amüsierte, sein Team zu finden, und vor seinen Augen langsam und qualvoll zu töten. Begeistert wie ein Kind mit einem neuen Spielzeug.  
  
Selbst als er in ein blutverschmiertes Gesicht und leere, hellblaue Augen starrte – sie hatten ihm den zerbrochenen Körper vor die Füße gelegt und der Master verweigerte ihm, ihn noch einmal zu berühren – bis er aufhörte, amüsant zu sein und eine Kugel in seine Schläfe ihn ins Dunkel riss.   
  
Er hatte sich geschworen, nie ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Für Ianto und die anderen hatte dieses Jahr nie stattgefunden und das war eine der Gnaden, für die er fast vergessen hatte, dankbar zu sein, so selten wurden sie gewährt.   
  
Doch er hatte nicht erwartet, dass das Wissen in ihm brennen würde; ihn zu ersticken drohte und sich in den wenigen Stunden, in denen er sich Schlaf erlaubte, in Alpträumen freibrach, die ihn in einem Zustand zurückließen, dass er sich wünschte, er könnte die Webley an seine Schläfe halten und allem ein Ende bereiten.   
  
Nur dass es keine Alpträume waren. Er träumte nie. Es waren immer nur Erinnerungen.   
  
Die Worte brachen wie eine Sturzflut aus ihm heraus, als seine eigenen Schreie ihn aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken ließen, mit wild klopfendem Herzen und dem Geschmack nach Blut und Tod in seinem Mund, um in Iantos angsterfülltes Gesicht zu sehen.   
  
Weißes Rauschen erfüllte seinen Kopf, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er aufgehört hatte, zu sprechen. Sein Hals brannte und die Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Wangen und auf Iantos Haut war kein Schweiß.   
  
Er war leer, ausgebrannt und zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit war es in ihm völlig still.  
  
Und mit der Stille kehrte Klarheit in seine Gedanken zurück.  
  
Was hatte er getan?  
  
Jack hob den Kopf und flüsterte Iantos Name. Doch der andere Mann weigerte sich, ihn an zusehen. Er brach sanft Iantos Klammergriff um seine tauben Gliedmaßen und rollte sie herum, bis sie beide auf der Seite lagen und er Ianto an sich ziehen konnte. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er leise, und spürte das Vibrieren in Iantos Körper – wie eine überspannte Gitarrensaite kurz vor dem Zerreißen. „Es tut mir leid.“   
  
Er bat für mehr um Vergebung als für bereits begangene Sünden, denn er war im Begriff, die nächste zu begehen.   
  
Er würde das Vertrauen missbrauchen, dass Ianto ihm schenkte.   
  
Jack wischte die Tränen von Iantos Gesicht, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und versprach, gleich zurück zu sein, als er sich aufsetzte und Ianto nach ihm griff.   
  
Er ging in die Küche und holte eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank, öffnete sie und trank einige Schlucke. Das Plastik war kalt gegen seine Haut und er presste einen Moment die Stirn dagegen. Auf dem Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer machte er einen Umweg in den Flur, wo sein Mantel hing.   
  
Er war mit Gwen und Owen am Nachmittag unterwegs gewesen, um einen Weevil in Bute Park einzufangen. Sie hatten ihn nicht gefunden, und Jack hatte die beiden anderen nach Hause geschickt. Ianto und Tosh saßen an einem der Terminals, vertieft in was auch immer sie da gerade taten und seine Ankunft rief nicht mehr als ein Lächeln von Ianto und ein flüchtiges Winken von Toshiko hervor. Er trat zu ihnen, schlang je einen Arm um ihre Schultern und küsste Tosh auf die Schläfe, Ianto auf den Mundwinkel. „Ich habe eine großartige Idee. Ich führe euch beiden Hübschen zum Essen aus und lasse mich um eure Gesellschaft beneiden, was haltet ihr davon?“  
  
Tosh hatte gelacht und den Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt, er müsse mit Ianto vorlieb nehmen, sie habe Arbeit zu erledigen und wisse die Ruhe im Hub zu schätzen.   
  
Jack drängte sie nicht weiter. So gerne er Tosh hatte – die Zeit, die er alleine mit Ianto verbringen konnte, war üblicherweise knapp bemessen. Ein ruhiger Abend ohne Riftalarm, Weevil-Sichtungen oder eines der anderen Dinge, die den Alltag bei Torchwood prägten, war rar. Er schickte Ianto los, um seine Jacke zu holen und dankte ihr.   
  
Sie fanden ein indisches Restaurant, in dem sie noch nie gewesen waren, aber von dem Gwen geschwärmt hatte und Ianto lachte über Jacks Versuche, ihr Essen auf indisch zu bestellen und verdrehte die Augen, als Jack mit ihrer Kellnerin flirtete. Er gab ihm unter dem Tisch einen leichten Tritt gegen das Schienbein, als die junge Frau vor Verlegenheit fast den Wasserkrug fallen ließ, mit dem sie ihre Gläser auffüllen wollte und einen zweiten, als Jack über den Tisch griff, um einen Bissen von seinem Teller zu stehlen. Er hatte vorgegeben, zu schmollen und Ianto hatte leidgeprüft geseufzt und eine Gabel voll seines Currys vorsichtig über den Tisch balanciert, eine Hand darunter haltend, so dass nichts auf die Tischdecke tropfen konnte. Selbstverständlich revanchierte sich Jack und das Ganze endete damit, dass sie sich lachend gegenseitig fütterten, die irritierten und manchmal auch amüsierten Blicke ignorierend, die sie auf sich zogen.   
  
Als sie nach dem Essen das Restaurant verließen, beklagte sich Ianto, dass er so viel gegessen hätte, dass er jeden Moment platzen würde und Jack zog ihn lachend vom Wagen weg. Sie schlenderten durch die Straßen, ein Pärchen zwischen anderen, die das milde Wetter zu einem Spaziergang nutzten oder unterwegs zu unbekannten Zielen waren. Jacks Arm lag um Iantos Schulter; er erzählte ihm von seiner Zeit bei Torchwood in Indien und das Lachen seines jungen Liebhabers prickelte wie Champagner auf seiner Haut. Er konnte nicht anders, als stehen zu bleiben, Ianto an sich zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen, egal wer sie sah. Irgendwo pfiff jemand und schlug spöttisch vor, dass sie sich ein Zimmer nehmen sollten. Ianto presste sein Gesicht gegen Jacks Schulter, doch als sie weitergingen, schlang er den Arm um Jacks Mitte und lehnte sich leicht gegen seine Seite.   
  
Es war ein guter Abend gewesen. Nein, nicht einfach nur gut, sondern perfekt.  
  
Sie kehrten zum Wagen zurück, fuhren in Iantos Wohnung und gingen direkt ins Bett.   
  
Jacks Gedanken waren sehr weit von der Vergangenheit entfernt gewesen, als er, Ianto wie eine Decke um ihn gewickelt, einschlief. Bevor der Traum seine Klauen in ihn schlug.  
  
Er nahm den Behälter mit Retcon aus seinem Mantel. Es war die nur schwach dosierte Version, und würde nicht mehr als die letzten paar Stunden aus Iantos Gedächtnis tilgen. Er sollte sich an das Essen erinnern und an ihren Spaziergang, aber nicht mehr daran, was danach passiert war.    
  
Er öffnete die Plastikbox und kippte sie. Zwei der Retcon-Tabletten fielen auf seine Handfläche.   
  
Es spielte keine Rolle, dass es besser war, wenn sich Ianto nicht daran erinnerte, was er ihm erzählt hatte. Die Last auf seinen Schultern war schon groß genug, Jack durfte ihm nicht auch noch dieses Wissen aufbürden, so verlockend es auch war. Und er konnte ihn nicht um seine Erlaubnis bitten, ihm das Retcon zu geben. Ianto würde sich erinnern wollen. Er würde genau das versuchen, was Jack zu verhindern versuchte. Ihm zu helfen. Die Last mit ihm zu tragen.   
  
Jack schloss die Finger um die Tabletten und schraubte die Verschlusskappe der Wasserflasche auf. Er warf eine der Tabletten hinein und schwenkte die Flasche leicht, bis sie sich aufgelöst hatte, dann verschraubte er sie wieder.  
  
Er wünschte, er konnte die zweite selbst nehmen. Aber alles, was das bewirken würde, wären ein paar verlorene Stunden und mit ihnen das Wissen, dass er wachsamer sein musste; dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren durfte.   
  
Jack gab die zweite Tablette zurück in den Behälter und verstaute ihn wieder in der Tasche seines Mantels.   
  
Dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer. Ianto saß auf der Bettkante, die Ellbogen auf die Knie aufgestützt, den Kopf gesenkt, die Finger in den Haaren vergraben.   
  
Jack glitt hinter ihm aufs Bett und zog ihn zurück, bis Ianto zwischen seinen Beinen saß und sich gegen ihn lehnte. Er schlang einen Arm lose um die Taille des anderen Mannes und küsste ihn auf die Nase, als Ianto den Kopf drehte, um ihn anzusehen. „Trink‘ etwas“, sagte er und drückte ihm die Flasche in die Hand.  
  
Er fragte sich, ob Ianto nicht genau wusste, was er getan hatte, als er die Flasche aufschraubte, und trank, ohne den Blick von ihm zu lösen. Iantos Augen waren rot und frische Tränen glitzerten auf seinen Wangen.  
  
Er nahm ihm die Flasche weg, schraubte sie zu und legte sie beiseite, nachdem Ianto sie nur in der Hand hielt, als habe er keine Ahnung, was er nun damit anfangen sollte.   
  
Ein Schauder lief durch den jungen Mann in seinen Armen und Jack zog ihn noch enger an sich.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was…“, sagte Ianto leise. „Wie… wie erträgst du das alles? Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als wäre eine Bombe darin hochgegangen und das nur von dem Versuch, mir vorzustellen, was du durchgemacht hast. Wie…“  
  
„Scchh“, unterbrach ihn Jack. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dir das nie erzählen dürfen.“   
  
„Aber ich… du…“ Ianto runzelte die Stirn. Sein Blick glitt zu der Wasserflasche. „Du hast nicht… Jack?“  
  
Er schwieg und hielt ihn fest, obwohl Ianto keine Anstalten machte, sich von ihm zu lösen, die Wange gegen Iantos Haar gepresst. Auf diese Weise musste er ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Ianto würde ihm vielleicht verzeihen. Aber Jack konnte sich selbst nicht vergeben.  
  
„Du hast nicht recht. Nichts davon war deine Schuld“, beharrte Ianto, seine Worte kaum mehr verständlich, als das Sedativ, das dem Retcon beigemischt war, seine volle Wirkung entfaltete und er die Augen nicht mehr offen halten konnte. „Jack, du bist kein… kein…“ Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, sackte sein Kopf zur Seite und sein ganzer Körper wurde schlaff.  
  
Jack bettete ihn zurück, streckte sich neben ihm aus und zog die Decke vom Fußende des Bettes über sie beide. Er legte einen Arm lose über Iantos Mitte und presste einen Kuss auf seine Brust.   
  
Er verbrachte den Rest der Nacht damit, über den Schlaf des jungen Mannes zu wachen und seinen Herzschlag unter der Wange zu spüren.   
  
Ende


End file.
